


王の秘めごと

by manamo00



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manamo00/pseuds/manamo00
Summary: ラグナロク後、サノスとは遭遇せず、まだ地球も襲われてない世界です。アスガルドでソーとロキが仲良く兄弟兼恋人をやりながら暮らしており、色々とご都合展開。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 4





	王の秘めごと

**Author's Note:**

> 執務室で盛り上がる話。R18描写あり。  
> 倫理観が薄め。  
> ロキちゃんがそういうプレイで燃えるタイプです。

幼い頃、たびたびロキとソーは王の執務室に忍び込んでは遊び場にしていた。大きく立派な執務机につく父の姿に憧れて、いつかそこで王として公務をする自分の姿を夢想して二人で王様ごっこをやったものだ。

王であるソーが二足草鞋のヒーロー活動のためにニューアスガルドを不在にしていたのはひと月ほどの間だった。

故郷を失った民のために昼夜を問わず働いているソーだが、一方でアベンジャーズとしての活動も疎かにはできない。それがミッドガルドで移民を受け入れてもらうための条件のひとつだったからだ。  
北の地ノルウェイの一部に、アスガーディアンやその他の様々な種族で構成された小さな国として「ニューアスガルド」が成立して、一年と少しが過ぎた。この地まで民を導いてきたソーは、叙事詩であれば移民の英雄として讃えられたのだろうが、当然ながらそこはゴールではなく、むしろ辛苦したのはその後のほうと言ってよかった。故郷とはまるで環境の違うこの地に、様々な種族の入り混じる民の生活を根ざすため乗り越えるべき困難は多くあった。紆余曲折を経て、最近になってようやく皆が安定した毎日を送れるようになる所までこぎつけることができた。  
かつて地球を侵略しようとした、弟のロキが同行してきたことも問題を複雑にさせた。だが、地球──ひいては宇宙にとって真実の脅威はその後ろにいたサノスである。ロキはサノスについての情報と、こっそりと持ち出してきていたテッセラクトとを差し出し、今後サノス軍につくことはないと誓った。──悪戯の神の「誓い」にどれほどの信憑性があるのかは疑わしい所ではあったのだが。それでも、地球までの航行を共にしてささやかな友情を育んだバナーがアベンジャーズへ口添えをしたこともあり、追放や監禁は免れることができたのだった。この処遇には、当の本人のほうが、呆れて首を振っていた。あんなことをしでかしても、情状酌量の余地があったとは。地球人はアスガルド人に輪をかけて楽天的なお人好しだな。そんなことをぼやく弟の頭を、ソーは乱暴に撫でた。  
もちろん反対意見を唱える者もいたが、雷神ソーの怒りは不必要に買わないに限る。アベンジャーズも、あの時のことは少なくとも表面上は水に流してくれたというわけだ。  
こうして、ロキは地球において公式な地位はないものの犯罪者でもなくなった。ニューアスガルドで、ロキは王の補佐として働いている。書類を扱う仕事が苦手なソーが目を通しやすいように、内容に応じて大まかに分類をしたり、参照するべき資料の収集などを行っている。  
しかし、結局はソーが目を通さねばならないので、今回のように長く不在の際には、未処理の書類が積み重ならざるを得なかった。

  
「ロキ！ただいま！」

ソーは帰還したその足で執務室に向かって、机について何かを紙に書きつけていたロキに盛大にハグをした。その拍子に羽ペンの軸がぶれたおかげで字が崩れ、ロキは眉間にしわを寄せたが、ソーの嬉しそうな笑みを見て呆れたように表情を緩めた。  
「おかえり」  
ソーはその言葉にますます嬉しそうに破顔し、鼻先をロキの首筋に擦りつけるように埋めた。まるで大型犬だ。大きく振るしっぽがその背に見えそうだった。  
「長く留守にしたな。大事無いか？」  
「ああ、平和なものだったよ。私には退屈なくらい」  
おどけたように言うその鼻先をソーがつまんだ。  
「まったく。ちゃんと大人しくしててくれよ」  
「はいはい。それにしても兄上、風呂くらい入ってきたらどうだ」  
「いや、その前に皆の顔を少し見てくる」  
よく見れば髪も顔も所々が黒く煤けていたが、ソーは気にする様子もなくそのまま民のもとへと向かっていった。王が久々に顔を出せば「少し」では済まないだろう。しばらくして、開け放した窓から人々の歓声が聞こえてきた。  
結局、その日は夜更けまで宴となった。経済状況は芳しくないが、酒の備蓄を切らすことはない。宴好きのアスガルド人のささやかな楽しみだからだ。

楽しい時間も束の間、次の日は早くから仕事に取り掛かることとなった。  
ロキへのおはようのハグとキスもそこそこに、引きずられるようにして執務室へ行くと、大量の書類が執務机に積み重なっていた。ソーは目を回しそうになったが、放蕩の王子だった頃のように「勉強なんかより剣の稽古だ！」と放り出すわけにもいかない。ましてロキが抜かりなく見張るように隣に座っていれば尚更だ。ロキの注釈に耳を傾けながら、それらに目を通してサインするという作業が果てしなく続いた。  
「アスガルドから持ち出してきた財産の管理についてはこの書類。参照資料はこっち。他国から届く予定の救援物資についてはこれ。この国との国交は大切にした方がいいだろうな」  
小さく頷きながら、ひとつひとつにペンを走らせる。目の前の書類を捌いていく間にもロキは次々と民からの陳情書等も執務机に積み上げていき、今や机につくソーの頭を軽々と越す高さになってしまった。  
「ロキ〜、少し休憩しよう。頭が回らなくなってきた」  
「もうそんな時間か」  
ロキがちらりと見上げた先で、壁掛け時計が午後遅くを回ったことを示していた。ソーは眉間を指で押さえる。訓練や戦の場であれば体力も気力も無尽蔵のように感じられるというのに、慣れない書類相手の戦いは分が悪い。  
「やはりこういうのは性に合わん」  
椅子に深く腰かけながらぼやくと、やれやれとばかりにロキが首を振った。  
「このミッドガルドではそんなこと言ってられないぞ。何かと書類が多いから」  
「そうだな。お前がいなかったらもっとひどい苦労をするところだった。…お前にはいつも感謝している。ありがとう、ロキ」  
ソーの珍しく殊勝な言葉に、ロキは眉を上げた。  
「なんだ急に。ご機嫌取りをしたところで、今日中に処理をする分は減らさないからな」  
わざとらしくしかめ面を作って言うので、そんな狙いはないと笑いながら、ソーは立ち上がってロキを近くのソファまで手を引き連れて行った。  
「ちょうどいい、感謝の印を見せよう。そこに横になれ」  
「は？」  
「マッサージをしてやる」  
「はああ？」  
不審そうな顔を隠そうともしないロキにかまわず、ソーはその背をぐいぐいとソファに向かって押す。勢いに流されて、ロキはそのままうつ伏せになった。その背中に、ソーが手のひらを押し当てる。  
「あんたにマッサージなんて芸当できるのか」  
「まあ見ていろ。ようは体の急所を押さえればよいのだろう」  
「中断だ、今すぐにやめろ」  
「はは、冗談だ。ちゃんと聞いてきたんだ」  
「何を？」  
「マッサージのやり方。前から、俺の代わりにややこしい書類や手続き等を捌いてくれるお前を労ってやりたいと思っていたから」  
今回の遠征で同行した仲間達に雑談がてら相談をした所、マッサージでもしてやったらいいとアドバイスを受け、早速やり方の基本を調べてから帰ってきたのだった。  
「スタークはよくミス・ポッツの肩を揉んでやると言ってたぞ」  
「ふーん…」  
あの男にも甲斐甲斐しいところもあるのだな、などと言いながら、ロキは大人しく身を委ねることにしたようだ。早速、大きな手がロキの背中を温めるようにゆっくりと撫でていく。太くしっかりした指が首筋へたどりついて軽く揉み解してから、そのまま項へとすべっていき、頭の付け根をそっと親指で押し込む。頭皮を下から頭頂部に向けてマッサージしてやると、ロキはふぅ…とため息をついた。血行が促進されるのに伴って体の力が抜けてきたようだ。良さそうな反応を見て、ソーの指の動きも調子がついてきた。  
肩などの上半身からゆっくり下半身までおりていく。ソーの手が動くたび、んん、とロキが心地良さそうに唸る。腰に両手を当てて包み込むように温めながら、ぐっと押しこむと、関節が微かに音を立てた。  
「はぁ…んん…」  
「痛くないか？」  
「ん、だいじょうぶ…」  
ぼんやりと答えるロキの声は、腰を圧迫されているせいかほんの少し苦しそうに掠れる。親指で腰の中心や尻のツボをグッグッと押してやる。尻や腰は凝りやすい部位なので、念入りに解してやる必要がある。  
最初は半信半疑の様子だったロキも今やすっかりリラックスして、ソーの指にあわせてため息のような声を漏らすばかりだ。  
「ん、あ…そこいい…」  
「そうか」  
「はぁ…きもちいい……」  
「…………」  
マッサージを始めてから薄々感じていたのだが、ロキの甘い声がなにかを連想させる卑猥さを帯びている。ソーはその声から注意を引き剥がすように黙々とツボを押し続けた。  
そういえば、この話をしていたときにアベンジャーズの面々は半笑いだったような気がする。カップルの触れ合いにマッサージは良いとかなんとか。そういうことか。ソーとロキにも紆余曲折あり、すっかり恋人のような関係にあることも仲間には伝えてある(というより、隠すつもりもなかったので自然とばれていた)。ソーは普段よく頑張ってくれている弟を労ってやりたいという純粋な兄心からこの話をしていたのに、こうなることを予見して面白がっていたのか…あいつらめ…と仲間の顔を思い浮かべて、どうにか気を沈めようと試みるが、その間にも耳朶からロキの蕩けた声が染み込むように伝わってくる。  
ソー、そこもっと、とねだる声を聞きながら尻を揉んでいるうちに、ソーの下半身は完全に誤作動を起こしていた。  
「…ロキ、仰向けになれ」  
これ以上この尻を見ていてはいけない。揉む場所を変えようと思いそう言うと、ロキはぴたりと息をとめた。  
「ロキ？」  
「…できない」  
「なんで…」  
「…勃っちゃった」  
耳を赤く染めながらそう言うロキに、ソーのうなじの毛が一気に逆立った。黙ったまま突っ立っているソーの顔を、ロキがチラリと横目で覗き見る。楽しそうな光を宿す瞳に、先ほどまでの艶めかしい声はわざとか、と思い至る。普段は滅多に自分から誘ってなどこないくせに、妙なタイミングで嬉々として色仕掛けをしてくるのだ。  
そして、ロキのしかける悪戯の罠に毎度見事なまでに嵌ってしまうソーだった。  
「ロキ、仰向けになれ」  
「……」  
もう一度、今度は命令のように声を低くして言うと、一瞬ためらったもののロキは素直に仰向けになった。言葉通りズボンの前は張り詰めている。頬は赤く染まり、息もわずかに乱れていた。  
「俺が真面目に、一生懸命、おまえの疲れを癒してやろうとマッサージしていたのに、よからぬ想像をして興奮していたのか？」  
ソーの低いささやき声。  
「卑猥な声まであげて、誘って」  
「……」  
「いやらしいな」  
ソーが上からロキの顔を覗き込む。出立した時より少し伸びた金の髪が揺れて、ロキの頬に影を落とした。薄緑の瞳はうっとりとしている。ロキはおもむろに足を開いて、太腿でソーの腰を挟んで引き寄せた。  
「あんただってこんなに興奮してるくせに…」  
ソーの硬くなった股間を足の間に感じて、蕩けた瞳のままなじるように言うロキからは、ひどい色香が漂っていた。それに吸い寄せられるように、ソーはその瞼に唇を落とす。  
「ほらソー、今度はあんたを気持ちよくしてあげる…」  
腕を伸ばして、後頭部をかかえるように抱きしめてくるので、今や二人は全身で密着していた。  
しかしどれだけ雰囲気が盛り上がろうと、忘れてはならないのは、ここはニューアスガルドの王の執務室であるということだ。かつてオーディンや歴代の王たちが使っていたものに少しでも近づけようと、今ある材で意匠を凝らして作られた机やソファが配置された部屋なのだ。それがむしろロキの火遊び好きの心を駆り立てているのだろうが、一方でソーの頭の一部はまだ冷静だった。  
「なぁ、ロキ、すこし待て…」  
制止の声をかけようとするも、いつのまにか前が開け放たれたズボンの隙間に細長い指が忍び込み、剛直を下からなぞり上げた瞬間に、理性が吹き飛んだ。  
そもそも、ソーの中にはずっと欲望の熾火が燻っていたのだ。  
昨夜、ソーは宴の終わった夜更けに、ロキの眠るベッドに潜り込んだ。ロキは宴が好きではないから、そこそこに付き合ってからいつの間にか姿を消して先にベッドに入っているのはいつものことだ。ほろ酔い気分でその背を抱きしめると、微睡んでいたらしいロキがゆっくりと振り返った。  
「遅いじゃないか」  
「すまない、皆が離してくれなくてな」  
「あんたはいつもそれだな」  
「そう言うな、ロキ。無礼講の時にしか聞けない話もあるのだ」  
ロキは少し拗ねたような顔をしていた。額にかかる黒髪を指で払って、そのまま頬を撫でると、熱が伝播したように紅が散る。  
「えらそうに…」  
そう言う声は甘い。眠たそうな顔のまま文句を言う口が可愛らしくて、口付ける。何度か啄むようなキスを重ねると、甘い息が漏れた。わずかにあいた唇の隙間に舌を滑り込ませる。しかし、ロキはそれに応えずに、ぷいと顔を背けた。  
「ロキ…」  
「酒くさい」  
情けない声を出したソーに、存外明瞭な声でロキが言い渡した。「酔っ払いとセックスはしない」  
ひと月ぶりに会ったというのにお預けを食らってソーはガックリと肩を落とした。しかし、お預けをしておきながらロキが面白がるようにソーの服の上から昂りを弄ぶので、収まりがつかなくなったものを手で鎮める羽目になった。「やってみせて」とロキが言うので、その場でだ。ロキは、ソーが自らの手で硬い幹を扱く所を楽しそうに見つめていた。たまに戯れにその指を先端へと這わせて、滲み出た先走りを指先に絡めるようにくすぐる。ピクピクと身を震わせるそこの素直な反応に、よしよしと誉めるようにさらに撫でる。  
「はぁ、ロキ、…」  
「ふふ、兄上、気持ちよさそうだな」  
ロキは指で輪を作るとそこに亀頭をくぐらせて、刺激に弱い括れを適度な力で締め付けながら擦りはじめた。自らの手の動きと別に加えられる刺激に、ソーは息を乱した。堪らずにロキの首筋に顔を埋めて、その匂いを吸い込む。  
結局、ロキは最後には両手を使って、鈴口に手のひらを当てて捏ねるように擦ったり、裏筋を親指で撫でたりと、丹念な愛撫を施した。ソーは腰を突き動かしながら、たっぷりとその手に射精した。その量と熱さに、ロキは「手が孕みそうだ」と言って笑った。彼も彼でしっかり興奮して勃起していたので、お返しに手と口を使って射精させた。その頃には深夜を回っていたので、二人はそのまま眠りについたのだった。

あれはあれで良かったが、あんな触れ合いだけでは到底、満足できるはずもない。長い遠征で久しぶりに会えたのだから、本当なら思う存分、四六時中、心ゆくまで肌を重ねたい。  
こんなふうに誘われて、我慢できるはずもなかった。  
頭から喰われるのかとロキが思わず身を引きそうになるくらいの勢いでソーがその身に覆いかぶさった。慌ただしく服を剥ぎ取り、二人とも足にズボンを引っ掛けているだけの姿になる。ソーはやっと触れることのできたロキの滑らかな肌を撫でた。あにうえ、と甘い声で呼ばわるその口に、ソーが自らの唇を押し付けたそのとき、二人は同時に凍りついた。

  
コンコン。

  
「陛下、少しよろしいですか」

扉越しに入室の許可を得た若い男達が部屋に入ったとき、ソーは執務机について、大きな体がほとんど埋れてしまいそうなほどの書類の束を上から一枚ずつ目を通しているところだった。近くのソファには王弟のロキが腰掛け、その手にも何かの資料のような紙を持っていた。  
「どうした」  
「忙しい折にすみません」  
「いや、ちょうど休憩しようとしていたところだ」  
「国外から大きな荷物がいくつか届いて…」  
「荷物？」  
「遣いの方が言うには救援物資だと」  
それを聞いてロキが顔を上げた。  
「聞いていたより早いな」  
「もう遣いの方は帰られたのですが… 今、ヴァルキリーさんが中身を検分しているのですが、良いですか？」  
「ああ。どこの国からきたのか記録に残しておいてくれ」  
二人組の男がロキと言葉を交わしているのを見ながら、ソーは内心、冷や汗をかいていた。滑らかに会話をしているが、時折、ロキの体の末端から緑の光がちらついているのが見える。あれはロキの作った幻影だ。本物のロキは、ソーがついている執務机の下、ソーの太股の間にいる。  
扉の外から声をかけられて、ソーは慌ててこの場所にロキを押し込み、自らも下半身の服の乱れを直す間も無くこの机に座って咄嗟に隠したのだ。  
それにしても、こんな状況になって尚、勃起が全く収まっていない自分に恐れ入る。  
「人手はたりそうか？」  
それとなくソーも声をかける。  
「大丈夫です。俺達もこれから手伝います」  
「そうか、すまな…いっ」  
語尾が不自然に途切れた。太股の間に潜んでいるロキが、こっそりとソーの股間に指を伸ばし、漲っている剛直を撫でたのだ。  
制止しに蹴飛ばそうかと思ったが、この狭いスペースではうまくいかない。  
「陛下？」  
「いやすまん、しゃっくりだ」  
胸の辺りを軽く叩きながら乾いた笑みを浮かべる。その間に、ロキがペニスを捧げ持つように両手に収め、舌で舐め始めた。根元からゆっくりと赤い舌を這わせていくその姿に目が釘付けになる。思わず息を荒げそうになるのをどうにか堪える。  
「コーグ達もそこにいるか？」  
「ええ、います」  
ロキが話しかけ、二人の注意をそらした。本物のロキは二人のことなどまるで気にしていないように、ソーのペニスだけを見つめている。先走りが滲みはじめた先端に口付けてから、舌を伸ばして鈴口を軽く抉る。その間にも、手指は幹を上下に擦ったり睾丸を優しく揉んだりと器用に動き回る。ソーは背徳感と快感で目眩がしそうだった。ロキが頭を動かして伸び上がるたび、色づいてぷくりと勃った乳首が見えるのもよくなかった。指で弾いてやりたくて疼く手を、拳を握りしめて堪える。  
ロキが舌を動かしながらソーの顔を見上げる。真っ赤になった頬を見て、緑の瞳が愉快そうに弓なりに細められた。  
「陛下、大丈夫ですか？」  
俯いて何も言わなくなったソーに一人が声をかけた。  
「ああ…なんだか腹の調子がおかしくてな。ロキに変な薬でも盛られたかもしれん」  
「なんだって？」  
「ッぐ…」  
幻影のロキがしかめっ面をしてソーのほうを見るのと同時に、ロキがソーのペニスに軽く歯を立てた。特に敏感な裏筋の部分を甘噛みされ、ソーは思わず小さく呻き声をあげる。調子に乗りすぎだ。電撃でも食らわせてやりたいが、本体のほうに強すぎる刺激を加えると幻影の魔術に影響が出かねない。  
「おおかた拾い食いでもしたんだろう。まぁ遠征から帰ったばかりで本調子じゃないのかもしれないな」  
「そうですよね、少しでも休まれてください。休憩中に失礼しました」  
「あとは俺たちに任せてください」  
年若い男二人は無邪気にソーを元気付けるようにそう言うと、連れ立って退室していった。扉がバタンと音を立てて閉まるのと同時に、仄かな緑の光を残してロキの幻影がかき消えた。  
「…ロ〜〜キぃ〜〜」  
「ははっ、兄上、よく我慢できたな」  
「お前というやつは！」  
ロキは盛大にニヤニヤと笑みを浮かべながら、まだしっかりとペニスに指を絡ませている。  
「興奮した？」  
「あのな…」  
「私は興奮した。羞恥に震えながら我慢してる兄上の顔、癖になりそうだ」  
うっとりとしながらそう言うロキに呆れながら、まだ怒りが収まらずに眉間に皺を寄せる。  
「言いたいことはそれだけか？」  
「くわえてもいい？」  
「………」  
妙なスイッチが入ってしまったらしいロキはこちらの話などろくに聞きもしない。ガシガシと乱暴に自らの髪をかき回してから、ソーはロキに「舌を出せ」と命じた。素直に差し出された舌に、剛直を擦り付ける。そしてゆっくりと喉の奥まで押し込んでいく。ロキの苦しそうな呻き声が漏れる。しかし許してやるつもりはない。  
「くわえたかったんだろ？しっかり喉の奥で味わえ」  
「んむ…」  
喉を開いて受け入れながら、徐々に頭を上下し始める。時折、喉の奥が痙攣するように締め付けて、快感がソーを苛む。  
ふと気づくと、いつのまにかロキが魔術で取り出したのか、香油の瓶が転がっていた。小さく水音を立てながら、ロキが後ろの穴に自らの指を挿入している。少しずつ指の動きを速めながら、時折、快感に身を震わせて、それに連動するようにちゅうちゅうと口の中のものに吸いついた。ソーはロキの腕を引っ立てて、机に乱暴に押し倒した。書類の束がバサバサと音を立てて床にばら撒かれる。  
「あっ、兄上…」  
乱暴な所作にむしろ興奮したように、机上にうつ伏せになって腰を上げる。白い尻たぶを割り開いて、香油で濡れ光りひくついているそこをじっくりと眺めた。  
「兄上、もう、準備したから…。あ、あァっ」  
その言葉を無視して、中指をおもむろに押し込む。そこは挿入した瞬間は指をぎゅうと締め付けたが、やがて力が抜けたようにふわふわとした感触になった。柔らかく温かなそこに身を沈める快感を思い出して、ソーの下腹はますます熱を高ぶらせる。指を増やしてグポクポと下品な音を立てながら何度か出し入れしている間に、ロキが焦れるように身をくねらせた。堪え性のない尻を叱るように軽く叩いて、自身を押し当てた。ロキが小さく身震いする。  
「んっ、ふ…、ァはあぁっ」  
「…っく」  
一気に押し込むと、そこは歓喜に震えうねって絡みついてきて、その熱さに小さく声が漏れる。ソーは体を前に倒して、ロキの背中に密着させた。汗の浮いた肌が合わさる。いつも体温の低いロキの体は、今は熱を持って温かかった。多幸感に浮かされながら、黒髪を鼻先でかきわけるようにして項に口付ける。ガンガンと欲望のままに腰を突き出して、ロキも仰反るようにして体いっぱいにその快楽を受け止める。  
王の執務室という場でふける享楽に、確実に常より興奮しているこの二人は、束の間、堕落した快楽を貪るのだった。

「まったく…お前は本当に困ったやつだ」  
服の乱れを直しながら、ソーが大仰にため息をついた。口ではそう言いつつも、自分もしっかり楽しんでしまった自覚はある。頬は上気して、心なしかつやつやとしている。  
「私をあんなところに押し込むからだ。服なんて魔術ですぐ直せるのだから、隠れる必要なかったのに」  
ツンと顎を上げて言うロキを、ソーが横目で睨んだ。  
「……あんな顔したお前を人前に出すと思うか？」  
独占欲も顕に顰めつらしく言われ、ロキは虚をつかれたように黙った。そして、あの年若い男達に、ソーの快楽に耐える姿を見せてしまったことに思い至った。寄せられた眉、潤んだ瞳、赤く染まった頬。

「今度はソーが電話してるときにしよう」  
「そういう問題じゃない」


End file.
